


Audio Beats Video

by Iolite666



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, He doesn't know who he's listening to poor baby, Jumin has appeared, Jumin is only mentioned but he will appear soon, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Wet Dream, Zen is clueless lolol, and oh boy did he make an entrance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: A pent-up Zen gets some well needed down time to himself and does what anyone else would do; he jacks off. However, he will soon find that his favourite voice actor is much closer to him than he thinks.





	1. Zen Beats Himself

God, he fucking hated that jerk! He never knew when to just shut up instead of making things worse! And the constant cat fur too! He couldn’t stop sneezing the entire time before his photo shoot and had to have all of his makeup redone, delaying the shoot massively. And instead of apologising, he simply said that these things happened and that he should get over it, before just leaving. Gah! Jumin Han infuriated him!  
  
As if he knew anything about being in the spotlight or having responsibilities beyond sitting behind a desk and doing paperwork. Some people had to work hard for their money, unlike him. Mr. Trust-Fund Kid was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and expected everyone to be like him, and it infuriated him.  
  
Still, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just sit around and internally rant and rave about that jerk, he had things to do and appearances to prepare for. Firstly though, he desperately needed a shower. He could feel the grime of the day clinging to his skin, and it made him feel gross and unclean. Ridding himself of his coat and shirt, he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, inspecting himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to heat up. Despite what happened today, he had to admit he looked damn fine. His hair shone and flowed perfectly, and his skin was blemish free other than a slight rash from his allergies.  
  
Sticking his hand under the water, Zen quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and hopped in the shower, sighing at the blissful feeling of hot water running over tired muscles. God, he loved hot showers, so calming and relaxing, he just melted under hot water.  
  
Grabbing his favourite soap (jasmine and vanilla, it smelled divine) he lathered up and began washing himself, making sure to catch any and all dirt on him. That’s one thing that was obvious about him; he strove for perfection and nothing else.  
  
 And, taking a look down his body at his defined stomach and firm thighs, he knew he was perfect. In fact, he was starting to get hard under his own scrutiny, his cock filling and twitching every so often as he slowly ran his hands over his body. But no. He stopped himself and hurriedly cleaned the rest of his body. He deserved nothing but luxury, and jerking off in bed listening to some audio sounded much better than wrapping his hand around himself in the shower for temporary relief.  
  
Stepping out of his shower, he grabbed the nearest towel and simply wrapped it around his waist, too worked up to begin considering drying and reading himself again. After all, he was just going to get more of his clothes dirty if he did put them on. By the time he had comfortably settled in his bed and had his phone held and headphones plugged in, his cock had become fully hard and was throbbing between his legs, as if begging for attention.  
  
God, he was so sensitive recently that nearly anything could turn him on, but he couldn’t engage in a relationship for just sex, he couldn’t string someone along like that and he’d just get too attached anyways. But he had found the perfect site for when he needed to pay attention to himself, as it was completely anonymous and, best of all, it didn’t feature any videos. Personally, he didn’t like videos as they were so obviously fake and most porn just didn’t do anything for him.  
  
However, the site he was on was almost entirely amateur audio recordings and were mostly genuine. He had found this one user that just thinking about their username made him half hard in anticipation in a Pavlovian response. It was nondescript, but their voice was divine.  
  
He clicked on their profile and scrolled down to see a new audio. He excitedly clicked on it without checking the tags, and set his phone down after pressing play. Their voice filtered through into his ears and he closed his eyes, immersing himself into the scene as he lazily stroked his cock

_“Babe? Is that you? I'm in the kitchen!” Sounds of the kitchen, taps running and pots banging nearly drowned out the next line._

_“I'm nearly done with dinner, but it will have to settle for a while okay?” The voice hissed suddenly as if in pain, and then groaned._

_“God, my back hurts so bad! I’m so tense from all the things I’ve had to do today... Hey, do you think you’d give me a massage?” The voice then laughed, bright and happy, “Just kidding, babe. Unless you want to that is?”_

_The voice then came closer, as if whispering into his ear, “Mmmm, I’d love you so much if you did, and who knows, maybe you’d get a... reward... for being so good for me.”_

_“You will? Yes! You go up to our room, I’ll just grab the oils and stuff, okay?” The voice sounded further and further away as they talked, the sound of rummaging through cupboards seeming to come from the next room as the sound of stairs being climbed played._

_“Okay so I got my favourite one, the lavender oil you got me last week, and I want you to just work out the kinks in my back and sides. That sound good? It does to me, I really want you to touch me, I’ve been so lonely!”_

_The sound of a cap being opened and then the sounds of slick hands rubbing together, warming the oil, before a startled moan at the feeling of hands being dug in to tense muscles._

_“Mmm, just like that babe...” The voice began letting out small moans as the massage continued, with the sounds getting louder as knots were tackled._

_“Ah! O-oooh, just there... God that feels good. Your hands are angelic, babe” The voice suddenly giggled, and began protesting “Ah! D-dont tickle me! Nooooo!” The voice descended into giggles, before suddenly moaning as hands pressed down on an erogenous zone._

_“O-ohhh, what are you doing, hmmm? Getting ahead of yourself aren’t you? But- ahn! Mmmm, I don’t mind, your hands feel good on me no matter what you’re doing...”_

_There was a small silence before a startled “Y-you want me to call you daddy?_

Zen’s eyes snapped open and he paused the audio; that was unexpected. He knew people enjoyed that kink, but he hadn’t truly given it any thought himself. Although, the way the voice had said daddy, so breathy and interrupted by a moan set his blood rushing.

 The idea of dominating someone had always been appealing to him, but it was the first time this aspect of domination had ever turned him on as much as this. God, he had started leaking pre-cum as soon as they had said it! Blushing furiously, he resumed listening to the audio.

_“Mmmmmm, daddy… your hands feel so good on my thighs. Please spank me? I’ve been bad, I came without your permission last night… You need to punish me, daddy. I've been taking advantage of your kindness again...”_

_The sound of a heavy smack of skin upon skin rang through the air, the voice gasping at the sting before letting out a long moan, voice cracking ever so slightly towards the end as a second smack was administered without warning. The voice squeaked in shock before letting a small moan._

_“Did you just bite me daddy? Oh- oh god, you’re sticking your tongue up there?! Ah- aaaaaahn daddy! Oh, it feels so good! I love your tongue up my ass, daddy, I love it when you eat me out…” Squelching sounds could be heard, the voice moaning louder and louder at the feelings being experienced._

_“Do you like it when I say what you’re doing to me daddy? Does it make you feel like you’re deflowering me all over again, does it make you feel filthy daddy?” A quick smack to the voice’s ass had them moaning loudly again, before they fell silent at yet another request._

_“A blindfold? Wow, you are naughty!” The audio fell silent apart from a few impatient whimpers from the voice as they waited for the blindfold to be put on._

_“Oh, you’re sticking your fingers up there now? I love your fingers so much, they always fuck me so good, always reach the right s-spot, oh fuck- yes! Daddy!” The voice began almost squealing in pleasure as their prostate was rubbed, the moans becoming watery as their voice hitched with unshed tears of ecstasy._

Zen was panting, his cock was steadily leaking precum as he stroked himself hard and fast, god he was so close!

“Ah, ah, ahhhh, oh fuck yes!” Zen’s hips bucked as he moaned, unable to keep his voice down with how good he felt and how close he was to cumming. The voice in the audio was shamelessly moaning now, shouting out for their daddy to fuck them faster and harder. He swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock with every upward stroke, spreading precum over his length and making his strokes smoother and much, much more pleasurable.

His cock was twitching and his balls drew up, tensing as he began to cum, moaning loudly as jets of cum spurted out of his cock all over his stomach. His vision whited for a second, his orgasm overwhelming him as his body trembled, and it seemed to draw on and on, giving him nothing but ecstasy.

His body eventually relaxed and he sank back into his mattress, breathing heavily. By god, he hadn’t cum that hard in a long time, as he had never had the time between practising and working out to spend so much time on himself. It also had a lot to do with the discovery of a new kink it seemed, as this audio had made him cum quicker than any of the others by this user. He stopped the audio, which had devolved into moans and gasps with the occasional smack of skin on skin, and tossed his phone onto his nightstand.

He felt so boneless and relaxed that he didn’t even think of checking the RFA chat before bed, and simply fell asleep minutes later after getting under the duvet.

Across the city, one Jumin Han sneezed at his desk, suddenly feeling as though someone was listening to him. Huh. Odd.


	2. Sweet Dreams and Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is getting to the boys, and they can't help but let their thoughts stray into dangerous territory. Dreams are had and an epiphany occurs, but will they be brave enough to face each other afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so so so sorry for how long its been (2 months? just over?) i nearly completely forgot about this fic and real life took over so now that im off from college until like september this ay be getting more frequent updates. so without further adieu, heres a long and very smutty chapter to make up for the long gap

Zen woke up with an unusual clarity, his mind felt free and his shoulders unburdened for once, despite the fact he had a pretty significant role coming up soon. He felt confident, he knew his lines and practised them almost religiously to ensure he wouldn’t forget them. Not that he ever did, mind you, but for insurance sake he still practised.

He knew he should get up and go for his morning run, but he felt particularly comfortable in the confines of his blanket and he _really_ didn’t want to leave. He snuggled his face deeper into his pillow and decided that, yeah, an extra five minutes or so wasn’t a terrible idea.

Without direction, Zen’s thoughts strayed to last night, and his cheeks flushed red. God, but whoever that voice belonged to it sounded like it had come straight from heaven’s most beautiful angel; if angels made erotic audio recordings for a living that is. The person’s moans replayed in his head on loop, the breathy sighs and cut off whimpers making his cock twitch interestedly.

Suddenly deciding that, no, he didn’t have time for this, Zen hauled himself out of bed and began rummaging through his drawers to get his gym clothes. Checking he had a towel nearby, he jumped in the shower and turned the water temperature down, resolutely ignoring his dick that still seemed to be interested in the events of last night.

_This is stupid_ , he told himself, _there’s no reason to be so fixated over that… recording, it was just porn._ And yet, he found it incredibly difficult to drag his mind from the gutter, something was stuck in the back of his mind, something seemed off about that person’s voice and he couldn’t place why and it frustrated him greatly.

Shaking his head, Zen disregarded it as a bad job and stepped out of the shower. As he wrapped the towel around his waist, he heard his phone go off in the other room. It can’t be that late, surely? Yoosung and the others tended not to go on the messenger until around 9am at least, although Seven and Jumin (that jerk) tended to be on at all hours talking about god knows what.

** Jumin Han has entered the chat room **

**Jumin Han:** So, I presume that we will go along with the dinner plans I proposed?

** ZEN has entered the chat room **

**ZEN:** What dinner plans?

**ZEN:** I didn’t know about any dinner plans.

**Jumin Han:** If you were online last night you would have, but as you were not, the plans are that all members of the RFA are to attend a celebratory dinner to mark successfully throwing the party.

**ZEN:** And when is this dinner? I have plans too, you know, my attendance to these events doesn’t come cheap~

**Jumin Han:** July 26 th, 7pm.

**ZEN:** Oh, good. I won’t have to deprive you all of my lovely face.

**ZEN:** In fact, I’ll make myself look even more beautiful for the adoring public.

**ZEN:** If that’s even possible~

** Yoosung has entered the chat room **

**Yoosung:** oh we have a date now!

**Jumin Han:** Yes, we do. Make sure that you are able to attend without jeopardizing your education, Yoosung.

**Jumin Han:** However, I am not sure whether V will be able to attend or not due to his physiotherapy and photography trips.

**ZEN:** I’m glad he got the operation though, there’s no point in him losing his eyesight because he was grieving.

**ZEN:** Still, if he misses this for a photography trip I won’t be happy. It’s understandable if he can’t for medical reasons, but for photography? The RFA is more important than just one of our careers, we help others not just ourselves.

**Jumin Han:** For once, I agree with you Zen.

**Jumin Han:**  The RFA is incredibly important and while V tries hard, he often neglects the organisation without meaning to.

**Yoosung:** a christmas miracle!!

**Yoosung:** except its summer but oh well

**Yoosung:** anyways i gotta go and get ready for class but talk later!

** Yoosung has left the chat room **

**Jumin Han:** I have paperwork to do. Bye Zen.

** Jumin Han has left the chatroom **

Zen stared at his phone incredulously, Jumin wanted to just spring a dinner on them in just a week’s time? Why hadn’t he been informed about this, even if he hadn’t been online when it’d been arranged? Someone, (like Jaehee, she was good at organising things,) should’ve texted him a little earlier than this so he had time to prepare. Luckily only a rehearsal fell on that night, but he wasn’t sure what he’d tell the director so he could attend the dinner.

Argh, it was typical of Jumin to only think about his own convenience! Even if the event was well intentioned it still didn’t negate the fact that Jumin didn’t care about the others’ lives outside the RFA. Although, he did inquire over Yoosung’s education a lot, but he was angry he could make oversights if he liked.

He just hated the way Jumin had to be in control of everything and everyone, it was almost like he got off on it! It _would_ make sense, control freak Jumin Han liking to control others in bed… NO! He did NOT just think about what Jumin freaking Han likes in bed! Banishing any and all thoughts of a certain cat-loving CEO from his mind, Zen focused on the important things, namely getting ready for his run and rehearsal.

Zen leant against the wall of his apartment, panting lightly as sweat trickled down his face. Despite it only being around 8am, the heat was already oppressive, the sun had been beating down without mercy throughout his entire run and he was nearly exhausted from usually effortless routine run. He needed another shower, he couldn’t show up to rehearsal smelling like a week old sweat rag. He walked inside his apartment, and began to run another shower, before getting dressed and heading out for the day.

 

Jumin was pretty sure he was dying. It wasn’t often that he allowed himself to be so dramatic, but surely this heat was unnatural? The day had barely begun and he felt positively rancid. He had had to call it quits and take off his suit jacket half an hour ago. 10 minutes had seen him loosening his tie and rolling his sleeves up. He’d even had to send Jaehee home promptly, the main building’s air conditioning had failed and it had gotten dangerously hot throughout the offices; he was lucky that his office was one of the few that had a back-up generator installed.

However, it was much too hot to focus on the paperwork, and his attention was rapidly slipping. He supposed he could just… rest his head for a moment, it would be fine and he would go straight back to work. (NARRATOR VOICE: BUT HE DIDN’T) As soon as he rested his head on his arms, he felt his eyes sliding shut, and before long he was soundly asleep at his desk, dark hair starkly outlined against his pristine white desk.

 

_There were grey sheets bundled at the bottom of the bed, the room he was in was completely unfamiliar. Neutral beige walls adorned with posters that seemed to swim just outside of his line of vision. The room was dark, illuminated only by a floor lamp to the side of the bed. Jumin moved his hands to cover his bare chest (when did he remove his shirt?) when a sudden tugging sensation stopped him in his tracks. His wrists were bound to the headboard, and his feet were likewise restrained. He was completely immobile, alone in a strange room on a strange bed._

_And yet, he wasn’t afraid. He just knew there was nothing wrong with the situation. He was safe. The feeling of safety only increased when the door on the other side of the room opened to reveal… Zen? The other man was simply standing there looking at him, it almost felt as If he were being “checked out”. Zen was looking at him the way a parched man would an oasis._

_Zen moved like a wild cat, all sleek lines and dangerous power, his gaze staying pinned to his body, eyes never wavering from their target. Jumin felt wonderfully weak. His body began to shiver, becoming aroused from the undivided attention, he had always liked to be cared for, and yet something within him demanded to be roughed up, to be taken apart at the seams and rebuilt from blissful nothing until he couldn’t remember his own name._

_He had never found an outlet for these desires, to the rest of the world he was cool and composed corporate heir Jumin Han, destined to marry a nice woman, settle down and have 2.5 children to ensure the future of his father’s company. So he had set up an alias of sorts on an anonymous website, he had thought himself completely removed from his online persona, and yet here it was coming back to bite him._

_He was startled out of his introspection, Zen had appeared above him, the actor’s hands running down his sides as his neck was bitten and sucked into deep purple bruises, each mark making him cry out, only for a hand to cover his mouth and a deep voice to whisper in his ear._

_“Shhh, baby, wouldn’t want to wake the neighbours, would you?”_

_The mouth returned to his neck, this time simply kissing the pale flesh before his hair was tugged up and the teeth but into his ear before hissing out pure filth, seductive poetry that could only surpassed by the great romantics, too scandalous for the public ear._

_“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? For them to hear how prettily you beg and how loudly you fuck, how you beg for my cock, and how you just love to kneel before me. How hoarse you voice gets after I fuck your throat, and how beautiful the tears gathering in the corners of your eyes look as they run down your cheeks.”_

_Zen’s mouth had trailed lower, alternating between light kisses and hard bites across his chest and stomach, each mark standing stark on Jumin’s pale skin. His trousers had long been banished to somewhere unknown, and his cock was flushed a heavy red, the head peeking out of the foreskin, spreading clear precum on his abdomen. At every hard bite, it twitched pleasurably, Jumin moaning each time Zen drew near to his groin only to teasingly draw away._

_A whine built in his throat only to be kissed away, Zen’s voice crooning to him in the lust driven heat, “I love how you sound, baby. Do you want me to fuck you like you deserve? Hard and reckless until your body is flushed red with desire, until you can’t hold back your screams for more?”_

_Jumin bit his lip and nodded, only to be tutted at. “I can’t know what to do until you tell me, darling. Tell me you want it, be a good boy for me baby…”_

_Jumin swallowed, his face somehow flushing an even fiercer crimson, he was so composed in his recordings and yet, facing Zen like this, he could barely force the words past his lips. “Please – please, fuck me Zen… I need it. I-I need your cock…”_

_Zen simply chuckled and leaned down, his cheek brushing Jumin’s dick, causing the other let out a cut off whine, desperation clearly showing in his face._

_“Don’t worry baby boy, I’ll take care of you, just let daddy make you feel good, yeah?”_

_Jumin nodded again, unable to answer out of anticipation. At the first touch of a tongue on his sack, Jumin startled, before his voice melted into a long, low moan, pleasure sparking up his spine from the simple action. His voice almost cracked on a whine as Zen’s tongue slid up further over his perineum and towards his hole. Oh god, was he really going to-_

_“A-aaaah! Zeeeen, god, yes!”_

_Zen had flipped him over so that he was positioned on his hands and knees, and his tongue began tracing around his hole, before fucking in and out of Jumin’s hole, the sensitive rim being abused by the friction as the other shifted and moaned from the pleasure. Holding the Jumin’s hips down, Zen began to rim him earnestly, wanting to hear and feel the composed business man fall apart under the ministrations of his hands and tongue._

_His hand crept around to Jumin’s front and started teasing the tip of his cock which was now steadily leaking clear precum, smearing it around the tip and causing Jumin to gasp and buck his hips forward. He then wrapped his hand around Jumin’s cock and began to stroke, pulling foreskin back over the sensitive head, only to flick his wrist on every upstroke, drawing out a punched-out moan from the man above him. God, he wanted Jumin to cum like this, shaking and thrusting into his hand and back onto his face, as if he couldn’t decide what felt better._

_Jumin whined loudly, his hole was clenching and his cock twitching as his hips began to buck harder than before, pleasure starting to overwhelm his senses as his orgasm drew nearer. Heat was pooling in his stomach and was spreading through his limbs, leaving him in a haze of pleasure as Zen kept tongue fucking him and stroking his cock. God, he was going to cum…!_

_Jumin’s world blanked into white, his voice finally cracking as he moaned so loudly he was sure that he had woken Zen’s neighbours, but he didn’t care. Ribbons of cum spurted from his cock as Zen kept stroking him through his orgasm, his cock twitching in Zen’s hand as his orgasm just seemed to drag on. As the last drops of cum dripped from the head of his dick, Zen stroked him a few more times, only to stop as Jumin batted his hand away, whining in oversensitivity. He eventually came down from his high, breathing heavily, his limbs feeling like jelly._

_“You- I, uh, did you want me to help you finish...?”_

_Zen grinned in response before pushing his hips against Jumin’s thigh, a wet patch squishing against the bare skin._

_“I already did, babe. You’re just so irresistible that I couldn’t help myself~”_

Jumin awoke with a start, and immediately noted the uncomfortably sticky and clammy feeling in his underwear as well as his surroundings. He was in his office. It was all a dream. And what a dream, too. He knew that he found Zen attractive, he had eyes after all, and he knew he liked (theoretically) to be dominated. He had just never thought to combine the two, and he wished that he’d had this dream sooner.

Meanwhile, Zen jerked up suddenly at the vanity in his dressing room, breathing heavily in disbelief. He had dreamed about Jumin, and more importantly, he recognised the voice in his dream. There was no fucking way, no way on this earth that the person on that site was Jumin. He refused to believe it. And yet, something in his brain screamed at him that this was the truth, and that he had to come to terms with it fast.

Looking down at his groin, Zen sighed tiredly, too shocked to react any other way, and went for the third shower and change of clothes that day.


End file.
